Dark love and vengeance
by Dirty girl 7364
Summary: Un passé toujours récent dans le cœur, une haine et un amour dans ce même cœur, alors avec cette vengeance, tu regretteras tes gestes car je serai ton cauchemar mon amour. C'est un Sasunaru alors suivez, vous serez satisfaits. Dirty girl à vos services!


Auteur: only me DIRTY GIRL

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishi-sama. Je peux vous dire que j'ai tout fait; pour les avoir , même un procès je vous l'assure mais….. seulement mon naru-chan

Titre : Love and vengeance

Note: Bonne arrivée dans ma fic et pour ce qui n'aime pas le yaoi veuillez svp sortir sans encombre car ici c'est le **yaoi** avec rating M c'est-à-dire lemon entre deux hommes. Et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Prologue :

Demain c'est le grand jour.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans une chambre richement décorée, se trouvait un jeune homme blond au corps svelte, des cheveux blonds magnifiques avec quelques pierres bleues aussi bleues que ses jolis yeux azurs et un sourire dément sur le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il était élégamment habillé. Il portait un pantalon cuir noir, qui le serrait et moulant parfaitement son joli fessier, avec une chemise blanche et puisqu'il neigeait il portait un grand manteau blanc et noir et portait un montre de marque D&G.

Au niveau du visage il avait deux piercings rouges et bleus (moi : bave…. Trop sexy) et un verre trop sexy qui était en suspend sur son fin et long nez anglais. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds lui arrivant presqu'aux épaules. Il était prêt maintenant.

POV NARUTO

Je me prépare pour rejoindre mon manager Setsuna, un grand homme aux grands cheveux bruns et des yeux émeraude. Je vis dans un grand appartement et Ah oui je suis un mannequin à New York, sans me vanter très célèbres. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 23 ans, blond aux yeux bleus. Je sors de ma chambre et descend les escaliers pour voir qu'il est assis sur le canapé en cuir blanc à m'attendre.

-Salut Setsuna, comment vas-tu? Dis-je en montrant ses dents toutes blanches dans un grand sourire -Salut beau gosse, oui ça va et toi ? J'espère que tu es en pleine forme car ta journée sera très chargée aujourd'hui, dit-il-en réponse. –Pff je sais je te l'assure qu'un de ces jours je vais devenir fou. -Oui c'est compréhensible et oui c'est vrai ton retour au Japon sera pour demain. -J'espère que tu ne feras pas de dégâts avec cette stupide vengeance BG, dit Setsuna inquiet du comportement du dit BG -Laisse-moi faire s'il te plait, on verra ce qu'il va arriver, dis-je en arrêtant son sourire pour un grand sérieux surtout si on parle de ce sujet sensible -Bon on y va ,maintenant ou on ne va jamais rentrer à temps pour ton précieux voyage.

En sortant par la porte du grand appartement, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon en cuir, je le sortis de ma poche. Je vis sur mon I PHONE 6 que c'était ma mère qui m'appelait pour la énième fois de la journée. Je décroche et j'entendis sa voie de l'autre côté de la ligne :

-Salut mon chou, mon bébé, comment vas-tu ? OH que je déteste ces surnoms de bébé et elle ne s'en prive jamais et même qu'un jour elle a failli m'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde pendant une interview public. En y repensant j'ai un long frisson de peur qui me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Je ne pourrai jamais assez remercier mon ancien garde de corps et je vous jure que j'ai doublé son salaire. Bon je lui réponds dans 1, 2 et 3.

-Oui maman ça va et toi ? Et papa ? Dis-je avec un grand sourire et oubliant mon SI GENIAL SURNOM

-OUI papa va très bien ? Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle non ? C'est que tu nous manques trop. Tu viens quand mon choupinet ? -Oui demain je serai à la maison avec toi et papa. Nous serons surement au Japon en fin de soirée.

–Youppii (Naru : sérieux elle oublie que j'ai besoin de mes charmantes oreilles) c'est génial mon chéri, je le dirai à Minato et je te souhaite bon retour. Et tu viens en fait pourquoi au juste ? Car je connais la cause pour laquelle notre pays. –Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour un sujet délicat et bon je te laisse je suis occupé alors bye et salue Papa pour moi.

Ainsi je raccrochai le téléphone et je regardai Setsuna qui paraissait pressé et sortit pour rentrer dans la limousine qui m'attendait.

-On y va. Dis-je au chauffeur et je regardai par la vitre la neige qui tombait encore. Je suis sûr qu'au Japon ce n'est pas le cas. Je souris en repensant à la question que m'a posée ma mère. Je vais pour un objectif et un seul.

POV OMNISCIENT

Ils partirent dans un studio de photo et firent des photos. Ils passèrent dans de grands magasins et firent des achats dignes d'une star. Ici il n'avait pour meilleur ami que lui-même car après ce qui s'est passé 5 ans plutôt l'a renfermé sur lui-même. Cet homme qui lui a brisé le cœur, et tout son être avec. Il vit avec ses soucis, son cœur qui n'attend plus rien que cette vengeance toute douloureuse. Il a ses parents qui vivent encore au Japon.

A 20h00 il était dans sa chambre très fatigué car cette journée a été très fatigante pour lui. Il s'endormit aussitôt en pensant au lendemain avec un sourire mauvais et nostalgique.

 _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

POV NARUTO

OOhh MERDE c'est quoi ça ? Je sens que jamais je ne m'habituerai à ce maudit réveil. Je l'éteignis, me lève et vais prendre une bonne douche chaude. Je m'habillai élégamment avec un pantalon jean bleu, un tee short blanc sur lequel il est écrit « SEXY DANCE » en rouge et des baskets rouges avec un bracelet rouge. Aujourd'hui je mis mon piercing lingual. Je descends et trouve que tous mes bagages ont été déjà préparés pour le voyage. Je partis vers 10h00 chez mon boss qui me dit ce que je devais faire et il s'appelle Jiraya .

A 16H et quelques, me voici dans un jet privé avec mon manager pour le Japon. Setsuna a 31 ans et travaille avec moi ça fait 4 ans maintenant. Ma vie de mannequin a commencé avec ma fuite du Japon pour le New York car à cette époque, mon père y vivait. J'ai été repéré par Jiraya pour être mannequin donc mon père est parti et m'a laissé mener ma carrière. Je sors de mes pensées car on atterrira bientôt.

 _Mon cœur n'est que glace,_

 _Sauras-tu percer mon cœur qui auparavant n'était que pour toi_

 _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Enfin arrivé !

-Que la vengeance commence, tu regretteras tes faits mon cher Sasuke ! Me dis-je avec un grand sourire en sortant du jet.

FIN DU PROLOGUE.

Bon je suis à mon premier fic alors qu'en pensez-vous chères yaoistes ?

 **ALORS reviews ?**


End file.
